Same As It Could Have Been
by xKumax
Summary: Mikey's been thrown into a world of superheroes, Raph's on an insanely fast race across some unknown planet, Don's in a nightmare world and Leo's run into his old friend Usagi, but what about Karma? Where, or when, has Ultimate Drako sent her?
1. Reality or surreality?

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, just my own character. Sorry, correction, characters. –Wink-

New story anyone? -Grins-

Picking up on the arc where Drako and the Daimyo's son throw everybody across time and space, you know where Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey are, but that just leaves poor old Karm.

Oh, and keep this in mind for this story.

"It has been said something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world." – The Chaos Theory.

Reality or surreality?

My shell hits hard against something solid and wet. I curse out, my body still tingling and shivering from my fall. _'Real kunoichi- like Karm.' _I cringe slightly.

'_Drako… and the Daimyo's son.' _I remember. _'They appeared in the Lair with the Time Sceptre… some shit about controlling time and space, heh, nice one genius'.'_

I grin slightly upon recognising the sewer tunnels, quickly overthrown by a second glance.

'_Something's not right.'_

Glancing up, I see the huge cracks branching out in the tunnel roof.

'_Maybe just an old section of the sewers...'_

I glance around again.

_'What have I got to lose?'_

Stretching my back, the vertebrae crack into place, easing the tension in my spine but it does nothing to urge the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach away. I start along the tunnel, checking my tessen in my belt and tightening my mask.

'I don't understand, Drako and the Daimyo's son said they controlled time and space, but this isn't a different time or place, I was just in a different location of my home. They must be as bad with the Time Sceptre as Renet.'

I wince in my head at the thought of the girl who, to be polite, grates on my last nerves.

'_If I ever get that ditsy, it's looking to be _Jigai_ for me… Maybe that was a bit harsh, Renet isn't that bad, right?… That's right, nobody's here to reassure me.'_

With a shake of my head, as if to shake away the thoughts, I carry on, quickening my pace. The tunnels are eerily quiet.

_'I never thought this day would come… the day I welcomed even a hyperactive Michelangelo as company. Something is definitely wrong.'_

Dead end. I grin broadly, reaching for the wall of pipes, spinning a small wheel high up, turning two levers on opposite sides and pulling a pipe. A keypad pops out, but instead of the familiar keys, a sheet of illuminated glass in its place.

"FINGERPRINT." The keypad announces.

With a quirk of my eyeridge, I place my index finger on it.

"Initialising…"

After a few moments, I consider trying my thumb instead, when another message pops up on screen.

"Welcome home, Karma."

I blink. The wall shudders open, revealing our terracotta and turquoise home, looking no different.

_'Donny must have just been working on it top-secretly, right?… RIGHT?!'_

My stomach twists painfully.

"Hello? Is that you Leo?"

As I step in, a very familiar voice calls out, and I break into a grin, my stomach easing.

"Sorry to disappoint Donny-boy, just li'l ol' me."

Anticipating my welcome, I glance back to see the wall shudder shut behind me.

CRASH.

I jolt my head back around, slightly startled.

"Karm?"

Stepping forward, I watch as an olive skinned turtle steps from an old subway cart. My grin fades.

"Don…?" My voice comes out as a choked squeak.

Donatello, standing before me, goggles pulled up onto his head, peers at me through a trademark purple mask. His brown eyes look dull, his posture slumped slightly, making him seem less tall, and as I take in his figure I understand why. He leans upon a jo staff, the end he grips wrapped with purple fabric, his left leg bent slightly awkwardly. My eyes dance between his pained expression, and his left leg, adorned with deep, emerald scars descending down from his thigh to his shin.

"Don…" I breathe, unable to comprehend the sight.

"Hey Don, is Leo back?" The words from the stairs pull both mine and my brother's attentions away from each other.

Michelangelo stands on the stairs, half way through his descent, his face pulled into a rare frown. His blue eyes look at me, without a hint of the sparkle he normally carries in them, and his face unable to break out into his trademark grin.

"What… What is this?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that? Who are you?" Mikey says defensively.

"Mikey," I choke out, "It's me, Karmy… your li'l sis."

"But it can't be, you… you…" Donny can't seem to finish his sentence, grimacing from the obvious pain in his left leg.

"Don." Mikey says sternly, quickly finishing the last few flights of stairs easily and rushing past me to aid his brother.

"I can stand." Don says, a little stronger than he seems.

Running a hand through my tousled hair, I close my eyes.

_'A dream, I hit my head, I'm unconscious, that's all this is, this isn't true.'_ I grit my teeth.

"Don, just sit-"

"I'm fine!" The purple banded turtle snaps, sounding tired.

I open my eyes to look towards him. Carefully, jerkily, he creeps forward, Mikey edging behind him. Don stands merely inches away, searching my eyes.

"My favourite food, what is it?"

"Don-"

"What is it?" Don reiterates.

I breathe out slowly, chuckling slightly to myself.

"'I eat only when I must, some things are too important to be interrupted for such simple things as food. Newton never stopped to consider the apple that fell as food, he looked at it scientifically… but, sister, if you are to hound me to eat, you can make me my favourite meal… a simple bowl of pasta.'"

Mikey's frown deepens.

"You have a favourite meal?"

Don says nothing, only searches my eyes deeper.

"Sister," he smiles, opening his arm to offer a hug, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"And Donatello, I'm sorry I hardly recognised you." I fall into his arms, head resting on his plastron.

"I-…" Mikey starts as we break away.

"I'm not entirely sure how you're here… but, I'm glad you are." Don smiles tiredly.

"Long story, involving the Time Sceptre." I grin, then notice how neither brother understands. "Where… where am I?!"

"I think the question is 'when' are you?"

"Dudette, you look like… 20 or something."

"16 actually, soon to be 17."

Mikey and Donny exchange surprised glances.

"Wow… we're 38." Mikey rubs the back of his neck. "Dude, I feel OLD!"

'_That's my Mikey.' _I smile to myself.

"So, this is the future huh?"

"Do you feel like Marty McFly?" Mikey grins.

"I haven't been _back_ to the future Mikey." I punch his arm playfully.

Don looks down at me, smiling tenderly when his eyes drift up, his expression changing, Mikey doing the same moments later. Confused, I turn around and hold my breath.

He stands just outside the dojo, katana drawn and chest still heaving from exertion. His brown eyes meet with mine, brow furrowed into a frown as he sheathes his katana. Looking at me quizzically, he steps forward, tilting his head slightly.

"Sorry… I'm not sure I know you…"

I step back, a little startled by his voice.

"…I don't think I know you either."

We both step forwardly timidly, examining each other closer, eyes drifting over each other. I notice how he doesn't wear a ninja mask. I turn around to Mikey and Donny, about to question them, when the Lair door opens. Brown eyes meet with mine, the streak of blue surrounding them giving him away.

"Leo?"

"Karm?" He looks thoroughly bewildered, and a little annoyed.

"Then…" I turn to face the other turtle. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yoshi." He announces, looking quizzically over to Leo for a second. "Who are you?"

"I'm Karma…" I eye him up, and his expression changes.

"Karma?"

He steps closer, looking straight into my eyes.

"What is this, an interrogation?" I chuckle slightly as I turn back to Mikey and Don, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Innen."

I spin around to Yoshi.

"Innen? My Japanese name?"

"…Mom?!"

Yoshi's jaw drops. I find myself unable to form words. When I finally manage to express my confusion, it comes out as one single word.

"Fuck."


	2. Love hurts

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, only Karma and Yoshi.

Leo fans, forgive me? Please? –Hides-

Gosh, this story's had, um, well a lot of interest. I hope I don't screw this up.

Love hurts.

I stare at the turtle opposite me.

'_Mom? I'm a… mom? No, I'm going to be a mom…?'_

"… I… I'm very far from home aren't I?" With a saddened look I turn to Don.

"Looks like it…" He says quietly, eyes drifting to the ground.

As I turn around, Leo squares up to me.

"You shouldn't be here." He frowns.

"Sorry, I'll just go take on Drako and the Daimyo's son and get the Time Sceptre back shall I?!" I snap back, not liking his tone.

"What?" His brow furrows deeper.

"Never mind." I sigh. "All I know is I'm here, and will be for… well, I'm not sure how long for."

"We could fix up a De Lorean for you?" Mikey grins, and I can't help but smile.

"I've got a lot of questions."

"And you're not getting the answers." Leo folds his arms.

"Okay," I put my hands up in defense, "When did you turn into an asshole?"

Don and Mike recoil behind me.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Leo lowers his voice and narrows his eyes.

Smirking, I fold my arms.

"I'm getting answers, whether you like it or not? Where's Raph?" I look around to my two other brothers.

"He's none of your concern."

I laugh slightly.

"I think he is Leo, where is he?"

"He doesn't live with us…"

"Mike." Leo snaps.

"She deserves to know!"

"She deserves to know nothing." The oldest brother hisses into his face.

"Leo-"

"This isn't her business!" Leo roars at Don.

Silence ensues.

"You seriously are being an asshole."

Leo spins on his heels to face me.

"I don't know who you think you are to come charging in here, and tell me what I'm doing is wrong! You don't have that right! Nobody does!"

"Except Master Splinter." I say calmly.

"Karm…" Don shakes his head at me sadly.

"I want you out of here when I come back." Leo says venomously and strides out of the Lair.

I let out a low whistle.

"What got into him?" I grin.

The three faces that look at me show three different expressions. Confusion, excitement, astonishment.

"You…" Donny starts, dumbfounded.

"Karmy." Mikey grins and hugs me tightly.

"Yeah Mikey, it's me." I stroke his shell, and as he pulls away, Yoshi looks to me.

"You're nothing like I know…" He seems to be struggling.

"Yeah, I'm younger than you for start." I grin, and Yoshi's walls finally come down. He returns the grin.

"So, who cares to tell me what the hell has happened?"

Donny shifts uncomfortably.

"I will… if I can sit." He winces.

Going over to my brother, I slip his free arm around my shoulders and guide him into the kitchen, Yoshi and Mikey following. I help Don sit carefully, then take my own seat.

"Dude, you look naked." Mikey grins at Yoshi.

"Huh?" He frowns, then realises. "Oh yeah." He pulls a green ninja mask from his belt and ties it into place.

"You really are my son…"

"Yeah." He smiles awkwardly.

"Mine and Raph's." I assume, giving a grin. "Say, where is Raph?"

The expressions change.

"We need to take this from the beginning…" Don sighs.

As Mikey starts to make coffee for his purple banded brother and myself, Don starts to talk.

"Raph… Raph doesn't live here, he hasn't for… 16 years… and you should know about sensei…"

"I think I already know…" My heart sinks. "Was… He… How?" I can only just say.

"Old age." Don smiles weakly. "I guess our only comfort."

I nod, understanding.

"That… that is a comfort." I hold back the tears, for Mikey's sake. "But Raph?"

"He'd had enough, he walked out on us, Leo was… he was upset."

"He doesn't seem it." I scoff.

"Think about it, Karm. Leo and Raph, they clash constantly. That clashing kept Leo level-headed I guess. Raph up and leaves, and… well, Leo has nobody to clash with. His anger gets pent up, he gets pent up, he starts to get… controlling."

My eyes widen.

"Wait a damn second… you should know me, I'd _never_ let Leo get like that. He listens to me, he-"

"He loves you." Yoshi speaks.

I double take.

"Excuse me?" I peer at him.

"You two-" Don starts. "Wait, Karma, where you came from… who is your partner?"

"I'm with Raph." I frown.

"Why?"

"Why…?" I'm a little perplexed by the question. "Um, well, I liked Leo and Raph but… Raph." I smile at the memory. "Raph leapt off the Foot freighter to save me from drowning. I guess… I just kinda fell for him."

"Time and space…" Don mutters, then looks at me, wide eyed. "Karma… this isn't your future… this is an alternate reality. In this world, you exist, everything with Stockman happened, we rescued you from him, but something, some event, made everything turned out different."

"Wait, you're telling me, this is the alternate reality where I picked Leo over Raph?!" I turn my eyes to Yoshi. "Yoshi is mine and Leo's son, named after…"

"Sensei's sensei. Leo felt he owed Master Splinter that much." Mikey says, setting the coffee down on the table.

"It's not a _when_ are you, it's a _where_ are you…" Don looks at me. "Every action has it's consequence, every reaction has an opposite reaction. By choosing Raph, this alternate reality was created where you choose Leo."

"And this is how it ends up?!" I cry out. "If this is my alternate reality self's life, then where is she?"

"On holiday…" Mikey says quietly. "You and April are on holiday…"

"The Farmhouse…" I breathe.

"It became an annual thing."

"I need to find Raph." I stand up. "This needs to be fixed."

"No!" Don exclaims, "If you try to fix this so that you and Raph are together, that will disrupt everything! When you go back, it will change your world, because everything needs balance. Ultimately, Raph and you will break up, and you and Leo will get together."

"You're saying… you're saying I'm screwed?"

"Yes…" Don says dejectedly. "You can't help."

"No, you said I couldn't get Raph and I together, I'm not going to do that." I stand.

"Then what are you going to do?" My brother looks concerned.

"I'm going to put this family back together."

"But…"

"But nothing, Donatello." I look down at him. "This is obviously a very broken family, and I need to fix this-"

"Everything happens for a reason."

"And that's why I'm here." I wink at Don and turn to walk out the Lair.

"Wait!" Yoshi shouts out and I turn to him. "You don't know where Raph lives."

I smile weakly and nod. We head out into the sewer tunnels together.

* * *

**Authors notes-** Okay, I'm gunna be nice. This is an extremely confusing storyline, I know, so I'm gunna do something different. I'm going to let you all know where this is going, so, I'm swapping to Don's point of view. Enjoy.

I watch as she strides from the Lair, a swing in her hips and a determination in her eyes I've never seen in anyone before.

"She... She doesn't understand, does she?"

I shake my head at my brother.

"No."

"You should have told her!"

"Mike, would she have listened?" I look up into blue eyes.

"But Raph… he…" Mikey sits, head in his hands.

"I think I know how this happened." I announce.

"How?"

"The Butterfly Effect."

"What?"

"The Butterfly Effect, or the Chaos Theory as it's also known, states that one small thing can change huge things. The beat of a butterfly's wings can cause a tidal wave half way across the world, that kind of thing."

"So?" He looks at me, tiredly.

"I can only deduct that Raph, Leo or Karm did one small thing that changed their whole future, for better or worse."

"What Raph did to Stockman-"

"Way before that." I shake my head. "Leo and Karm fell in love way before that. Karm mentioned when Raph leapt from the freighter to stop her from drowning that was what made her fall for him."

"But that was Leo."

"In our world, it evidently was, but in Karm's world, the young Karm, it was Raph."

"So… something happened before that night?"

"Yeah, but I'm too old for this now Mike." I sigh. "I can't remember before that night so clearly."

"Karm will."

"She needs to talk to Raph first."

"Will he tell her?"

I stretch my left leg, wincing with the pain.

"Raph never has been a talker, Mike."

"Then we should tell her-"

I shake my head sadly.

"Karm needs to talk to Raph, as a comfort, just to see if he's okay. I _know_ Raph won't tell her, he's too ashamed. He's not the Raph she knows, she'll pick up on it of course, but he won't tell her why. You know his story Mike."

I'm pretty sure Mike is remembering the story he was told by his older brother.

_'I'm movin' out so ya can have space, yanno. I can look after myself Mikey, an' ya can always visit. I just don't expect it from Leo. I can't stand the guy! Heh. It's better this way, no more fights. I won't hurt anybody no more.'_

Mike sighs bitterly.

"I won't hurt nobody no more… that's what he said." My younger brother's eyes fill with tears. "He hurt _me_ Don, he lied to me."

"And he'll lie to Karm. He just wants to protect her, just like he wanted to protect you."

"He's a damn murderer, Don! That's not protecting me!"

"Mike-"

Michelangelo hastily exits and I sigh.

'_Trust me Mike, it still hurts me too. Baxter Stockman was a cruel man, but he was a genius too. How Raph could ever think by killing him, that Karm would be grateful, I'll never know.' _I think back bitterly. _'But none of us knew about Shinrai. Karm probably would have been grateful to have Stockman out of the picture, if it hadn't meant Shredder decided that as long as Stockman was dead, Shinrai was just a waste of space too…'_

I rub my temples, trying to ease my headache away.

'_But there's too much going on for me to sit here. This family has tried to bury things for too long, and Karm's right, something needs to be done.'_


	3. Fix the problem, not the blame

**Authors notes-** I don't own the boys, just the green banded ninja turtles.

I hope I'm doing okay with this story. The stuff with Stockman is as grisly as it gets, I promise!

Fix the problem, not the blame.

"Here." Yoshi says simply, standing in front of a metal door.

"What is this place?" I frown.

"It was for the old Subway, a security office or something. Raph's made a home out of it though."

I nod.

"Are you coming in?"

"No, I don't want to intrude." He smiles slightly.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence ensues.

"Think you can get back alright?"

"Yup." I smile. "Thanks Yoshi."

"Don't mention it." And with that, he disappears.

Breathing deeply, I knock on the door. Something clatters from within and I hear swear words muttered.

'_Language as bad as ever Raphael.'_ I roll my eyes.

The door is ripped open, and amber eyes narrow at me, quickly widening.

"Hello Raphael." I grin. "Got time for an old friend."

His composure droops.

"Kar? But…"

"Long story, if you got time for it?"

Dumbfounded, he opens the door further to let me in.

A pitiful, and not to mention chilly, excuse for a home, I take in Raph's surroundings. A small bed is pushed into the corner, and an armchair and TV sit in the middle. Weights and a practise dummy dominate the far corner. Two doors lead off, I'm guessing the bathroom and kitchen. My eyes wander to the TV, flickering images and buzzing quietly.

"H-how?" He says softly, coming up behind me.

"Magic." I wink and giggle. He relaxes slightly. "Long story short, there's this thing called the Time Sceptre and it allows you to go to any point in time or any place in the Multiverse. It kinda got into the wrong hands, and well, I just ended up here."

"If I didn't know how crazy the world is, I wouldn't believe ya." He smiles slightly. "S'good ta see ya."

"Likewise." I flash him another grin. "38, huh?"

"Heh, yeah." He rubs the back of his neck and I finally take in all of his features.

Familiar amber eyes surrounded by red meet mine. He seems stockier than in his teenage years and a lot more scarred, a small scar running across his left cheek. I notice his belt around his waist, absent of his sai, and instead of brown wrist bands like his brother wear, his wrists are adorned with black fingerless biker gloves.

"Still as muscley as ever."

Raph tilts his head down slightly.

'_Has he gone SHY?!'_

"I try." He says. "What ya come round fer anyway?"

"Wanted to see you." I smile.

"Why not Leo?" He studies my face warily.

"Been there, done that, and between me and you," I lean closer to him, "he's a bit of a jackass."

"'Kay, who are ya an' what have ya done with Karm?"

I chuckle slightly.

"You never change, do you? As cynical as ever."

"An' yer as beautiful as ever."

I let the sentence ring in the air, before turning away slightly.

"What happened?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Why… why am I with Leo?"

"'Cause, I dunno, ya just picked him."

"But… I love you."

"Karm, don't." He says sternly.

"I do Raph, I really do!" Spinning around, I face him, "I don't understand why… why I picked Leo."

"Ya liked him. Ya did all along."

"I liked you too."

"I guess… I guess I was jus' too much of a jackass." He turns his back on me.

"I know I can't fix things between you and me, but… I'd like to fix things between you and Leo."

"No!" His eyes flash red as he faces me again. "I ain't ever talkin' ta that son of a-"

"Raph, the way things are at home… they shouldn't be. They need you."

"No they don't, they never needed me…"

"No, they do. Without you to keep Leo on his toes, he starts to think he's right all of the time. He's controlling, can't you see-"

"Let it stay that way." Raph sounds defeated. "They're doin' okay without me."

"So Donny being maimed is okay? Mikey not smiling is okay? Me… me being weak is okay?"

"Ya ain't weak Kar." He steps towards me. "He's jus' strong, he… ya love him. Ya'll do anythin' fer him…"

"Including turning my back on you?" Tears well up in my eyes.

"It… it wasn't his fault. None of this was his fault, it was mine… I did somethin' none of ya could forgive me fer…"

As I go to speak, an urgent knock echoes through the metal door. Raph nods in the direction of the kitchen and I rush off. He sighs and opens the door.

"Yoshi?"

"Where's mum?" He sounds out of breath.

"In the kitchen, why?"

"Leo's looking for her, _right now_, and he's coming here."

"'Kay... Uh…"

As I step out from the kitchen, Yoshi's eyes meet with mine.

"Then let him find me."

"He's seriously piss-"

"Annoyed, Yoshi." I correct.

A loud knock echoes into the room, and Raph pushes Yoshi towards the kitchen.

"Go on." He mouths.

Yoshi pulls me into the kitchen, and closes the door, leaving a small gap to peek through. Another loud knock echoes.

"I'm comin'!" Raph yells and throws open the door. "Leo-"

"I'm not going to play games, where is she?"

"Who?"

"Karm."

"On holiday-"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid," Leo squares up to his brother, "I said, where is she?"

"I dunno." He seems to shrink back under the cold stare of the blue banded turtle.

"…If I find out you've been lying to me, I will tell her, Raphael." Leo hisses. "She'll find out what a pathetic excuse for a living being you are."

I find my fists curling into balls as I watch on.

"I'll tell her ya wanna talk ta her if she drops by…" Amber eyes drop to the floor.

"You better."

_'I'm not seeing this… Raph is not backing down to Leo… this is some horrible nightmare…'_

Proudly, Leo strides out of the door, slamming it behind him. I watch Raph, shoulders drooped and eyes still fixated on the floor, before eagerly pushing the door open. He turns to me, sad amber eyes meeting mine.

"I've gotta head back, uncle Don wanted help with something." Yoshi excuses himself, quickly and quietly exiting, leaving Raph and I, standing, staring.

"I…" I'm the first to break eye contact. "I don't understand how things got so bad…"

"Because of me…" Raph says quietly. "Things… things were okay when you an' Leo got together, fer a while. I was left broken hearted, but, yanno, I've survived worse. But… I guess, I guess I'm a jealous bastard. One night, you an' me were up late watchin' some film. I didn't really wanna see it, but I watched it anyway, jus' ta be in yer company. We stayed up talkin' fer a while, 'til ya got so sleepy ya almost fell asleep on me. I carried ya upstairs, tucked ya in bed… an'… ya woke up, well, woke up enough ta kiss me on the cheek… I took it a step further, kissed ya on the lips… that's when Leo walked in…"

I find myself choked for words.

_'That explains how bitter Leo is… he must have kicked Raph out… banned me from seeing him…'_

"I'm sorry."

"No Raph, I'm the sorry one… I came between you, the one thing I never wanted to do was come between you and Leo… I'm sorry."

As I start to sob, I find myself in familiar strong arms, holding me close.

"Could be worse."

"How?" I snuffle.

"Well… ya could be with Mike. That'd drive anybody crazy."

Through my sobs, I manage to chuckle.

"I'm going to help, I'm going to fix this." I rest my head against his plastron. "I caused this, I'm going to fix this."

"Lemme help."

"You can, but first, I need to talk to somebody." I look up to him.

"Leo."

I nod and he wipes the tears from my cheeks. Wrapping my arms around him, I close my eyes, and for a second I feel like I belong.

"I…" I stop myself. "You're amazing, remember that."

"Heh, if ya say so…"

"I do say so." I pull away from him. "I'll be back, hold me to it."

"Take care of yerself, 'kay?"

"You too." I wink at him, making him smile slightly.

* * *

**Authors notes**- The last few sentences in Raph's point of view.

She winks at me, and I can't help but smile. As she turns and disappears out the door, I feel the familiar ache in my heart.

_'Ya said I was amazin'… yer so wrong, the only amazin' one is you. Leo's lucky ta have ya… he deserves ya.'_

I look down at my gloved hands, curling them into fists.

_'He's never lied ta ya, for starters…'_

With a heavy sigh, I turn to my punching bag and vent my frustrations.


	4. Love is the deadliest weakness

**Authors notes- **I don't own the TMNT, only the green masked ninjas.

I hope nobody thinks Leo is **seriously** out of character, I just think after all this, he would be kind of bitter and controlling, especially after Master Splinter's death. True to character, Leo would blame himself for it, even though Splinter died from natural causes. Therefore, he would try to control every aspect of his, and his family's life, so nothing else went wrong, even if it meant turning his back on Raph, who he sees as a danger.

Well, that's how I see it. On with the chapter!

Love is the deadliest weakness.

The New York skyline stretches before me and the wind catches my mask and obi tails. I watch an alley cat scatter into the streets, eyes glinting in the moonlight. My gaze changes to take in Central Park and I smile as I fondly remember nights there with Raph. I keep my senses heightened, listening for anybody approaching.

"Your favourite spot never changes."

Clearly, I underestimate the perfected skills of Leo, even better in his later years. I don't turn to him, only lower my head slightly in thought.

"I heard you were looking for me… Fearless."

He growls lowly at the name.

"Don't call me that."

"Why?" I turn to face him. "'Cause you're not so fearless after all? No matter how much you put on the front, how much you try to control things, you're scared, no, _terrified_, things might spiral out of control."

Immediately, he's squaring up to me.

"I have everything under control." He hisses. "But you might change that."

"What are you gunna do?"

"I'm not going to do anything, but _you_ are. You're gunna listen to me Karm, you're gunna-"

"Lay down like some sick dog? Let you tell me what to do? It's not happening."

"Oh yes it is, or-"

"Or what? You'll break up with me?" I place a hand on my hip, my eyes narrowing. "You don't threaten me, you _can't_ threaten me. You see, this isn't Karm as you know her, Leonardo. I'm from an alternate universe."

"That's bullshit."

"Oh really? You wanna know what alternate universe?" I lean closer into his face, and whisper, "The one where I'm with Raph."

"No." Leo's eyes widen. "Never."

"Never what?"

"You'd never pick him. He's bad tempered, and aggressive. He just doesn't care!"

"I wouldn't put it that way. He's passionate, protective and yes, he _pretends_ he doesn't care, but he does. It's all an act, so nobody knows his weakness."

The older turtle's chest heaves with a heavy sigh.

"He's just reckless..."

"What?"

"I know something you don't." He straightens and I feel my whole body tense at how his shoulders drop, and his jaw tightens.

"What Leo?"

"Your reality… you must know of Stockman."

"Of course." I frown slightly. "But how does that have anything to do with this?"

For a fleeting moment, Leo's deep brown eyes meet with mine, before he turns his shell on me.

"He's dead, Karm."

I let it sink in.

"What can I say? I feel no remorse."

"Raph did it."

"Did it?" I repeat. "Did what exact-…"

Brown orbs meet with a mix of blue and green.

_'Wait, he's not saying…'_

"No." I shake my head. "He wouldn't."

"He did."

"But then…" My mind switches to a different person, and I begin gushing, "What about… Shinrai? You found her right? She's on holiday with me and April-"

"No." He shakes his head this time. "When… when we faced Shredder not long after Stockman's death, he… he told us that Stockman was the only reason she was alive. She was his, 'property' as he put it. He-… He told us, told you, and to prove it… he made the Elite bring her body in…"

My knees buckle and my mind flashes with the imagery.

_'Shinrai's… dead… she's gone, my baby sister…'_

"I'm sorry Karm." Leo tries to help me up, but I shove away his touch. "You needed to know, Raph wouldn't have told you."

I close my eyes, filling my lungs with air. Desperately, I try to clear my head, clutch onto some rational thought.

_'No. This isn't home Karma, this isn't your home. You belong somewhere else, where Shinrai is alive.'_ The thoughts in my head echo as the voice of my sensei. _'I know, and a world where you're alive, sensei. Where Mikey smiles, where Donny isn't hurt, where Raph and Leo argue, but still love each other. The only thing in this world is hate… and, I need to fix it, because… I love them. I need to be strong, for the ones I love. I haven't been for so long, but now, I **need** to be.'_

I quickly stand.

"Karm?"

"I'm here to fix this, okay? And I'm going to."

With one last glance, I dash off the rooftop, onto the next one and the next and the next. Leo's cries echo after me, but I don't look back or slow down, until I start to feel a strange pulling on my body. Skidding to a halt, I panic.

_'No! I can't go back! Not now!'_

I fall to my knees once again until the feeling fades. Feeling strong once again, I stand, breathing heavily and gazing at the city around me.

_'I feel helpless and useless! Nothing's changed in this city, just us… just our poor family… Wait-'_

My mind races and I gather my surroundings, heading to my next destination quickly.


	5. Every action has its consequence

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT or any of their friends, only Karma and Yoshi.

Okay, I know this is MAJORLY short, which is why you're gunna get two chapters! I just wanted this chapter and the next chapter to be completely separate.

Every action has its consequence.

"C'mon, c'mon…" I mutter, glancing nervously down the alleyway to the moonlit streets. Eagerly, I give another knock on the door, and hear movement from within. A red haired man comes to the door, looking to be in his 20s. He's wearing a baggy blue t-shirt and some baggy dark blue jeans.

"Karm?" He asks and I startle slightly.

"How-"

"Come on." He lets me into the shop floor, and I oblige.

"Who… who are you?"

"It's Cody." He tilts his head slightly. "You look… different. Wait, you're on holiday with mom, why are you here?"

"Look, Cody, it's a long story, a real long story, is your dad in?"

Cody's face falls.

"Who are you?" He backs up.

"I guess I should explain. Trust me, I know how this sounds, but I'm telling you the truth, 100. I am Karm, just not the Karm you know. I'm only 16, and I've been sent here by something called the Time Sceptre."

"You're trying to convince me, that time travel is real?" He raises an eyebrow. "You're Karm alright, as crazy as ever it seems."

"Yeah, I'm glad you know me, but obviously, I don't know you. I guess Casey and April do get together, huh?" A slight smile plays on my lips.

"Yeah… dad." He turns his back on me.

"Sorry, have I said something?"

"Dad… Casey… he's… he's dead."

"I…" I put a hand to my mouth, "I'm so sorry Cody, how… how did it happen?"

"Dad went out one night, looking for some Purple Dragons or something. He hadn't in years, and mom begged him not to go, even I asked him not to, but he'd had a bad day. He went out… On his own. Raph and dad… they don't talk. They had a big falling out years ago. Without Raph to help, dad took on a bit more than he could take… He was shot."

I close my eyes, feeling the tears threatening to fall, but find myself in Cody's arms.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" He says sadly.

"I just… I needed to know that even if my family wasn't okay, yours was."

"Sorry to break the news it's not. Your family is a part of this one, we're all family."

"I never realised how much your actions can cause…"

"Obviously, a lot." Cody breaks away from our hug.

"I need to do something."

"What can you do?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to figure it out." I turn my back to him.

"Don't do anything rash, Karm."

"Hey, you're talking to me like I'm Raph." With a wink, I disappear out of the shop, hearing Cody mutter 'you _are_ like him.'


	6. You can count on me

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, just the two green banded ninjas.

This your second (longer) chapter, enjoy! Sorry it's taken a while longer, wanted to make sure it made sense.

You can count on me

Entering the seemingly empty Lair, I quickly search for the next two turtles on my list I need to talk to, Don and Mike. I find Mikey sitting at the kitchen table, looking rather sullen.

"Is it really _that_ bad that I'm back?" I grin, and his eyes snap up to meet with mine. He only grunts in response, seeming more like the young Raphael than the older Michelangelo. "Mikey-"

"Mike, not Mikey."

"Oh? Why?" I tilt my head at his response.

"I'm an adult Karm. I'm not the… _baby_ I once was."

"Why so bitter little big bro?" I take a seat next to him, examining his baby blue eyes.

"I'm not." He quickly stands. "Just, things change, and so do people."

"Do they?"

He turns to meet my glance, then with a shake of his head, turns his back on me.

"You haven't been through what I have, you wouldn't understand."

"No, I don't understand this world Mikey. I'm in love with Leo, Raph murdered the only man that could answer questions about my origins and Casey's dead… but, do I have to understand to help?"

"…You sound like sensei."

"Leo did always say next to Master Splinter, I was the other voice of reason he'd listen to."

"'Cause he loves you."

"No Mikey," I smile slightly, "The world I'm from, Leo doesn't feel that way, he's my big brother."

"Sorry, that ain't the world you're in." Shrugging his shoulders, he turns back to me.

"I want to talk to you."

"What 'bout?"

"Don."

"You said to help, you didn't have to understand."

"Well… I guess I just want to know what happened to him. He is my brother, if it's avoidable in _my_ world, then-"

"It won't happen in your world." Mikey cuts me short and stares me down. "Don's leg was shattered into pieces in a driving accident. Look at it as luck or not, but the truck smashed into one of Bishop's armoured trucks."

"Bishop's?" My eyes grow wide.

"Yeah. He helped, he fixed Don up. Without Bishop, Don… Don would have bled to death from the injury, we don't have the things to deal with something like that."

"…But there was a catch."

"Yeah… Don had to help out Bishop for a while. Bishop called Leo from Don's cell. 'Donatello helps us, and we help him, he doesn't help, we'll chuck his mangled corpse on the street.' That kinda deal."

"But-"

"It was Leo's decision, no one else's. He agreed."

"Then why… why won't it happen in my world?"

"Don was going to… going to pick April up to take her to the cemetery… to see Casey…"

"And in my world… Raph and Casey won't fall out… Casey won't get shot… Don won't have to drive April…" I piece it together in my head.

"Exactly." Mikey shrugs a little. "You've got nothing to worry about, so just go back to your perfect little world."

"But I want to help, I don't know how long I'll be here for."

"Don't bother. This world's too fucked up for you to help." He strolls out of the kitchen.

"Mikey!" Jumping up, I call after him, but he's made it clear, he doesn't want to talk. I slump back into the chair with a heavy sigh.

"He's been hurt a lot from all this."

I look up to see Don in the doorway, leaning on his jo staff.

"Clearly." My eyes drop back down to the table.

"Don't take it personally Karm, Mikey feels he's been let down by everyone."

"Except you." I glance back up to him, to see a brief smile cross his face.

"I guess." He carefully walks forward, and takes a seat, albeit a little clumsily.

"A driving accident… If I ever guessed it would happen, it would have involved Raph."

"Everyone else was busy, I didn't want April to drive, she was still upset. It hadn't long happened."

"You're just too nice, Donny."

"There's no such thing Karm, I just do what I have to for my friends and my family."

"Including working yourself to death every night?" I quirk an eyeridge.

"A personal choice." He smiles slightly. "The early hours of the morning are much more peaceful."

"Even in this world?"

"Even in this world. I'm not as tired as I was as a teenager, I don't have to wake up at dawn to train."

"Of course."

"No, not because of my leg." He shakes his head. "Believe me or not, but I can still fight, if I need to. It's because we've made truces with our enemies. Shredder's out the picture and Karai in his place, but Leo talked her around to leaving us alone if we left them alone. Bishop, obviously more of an ally now, because of the work I did for him, and don't worry, it wasn't on any weapons or abominations. I helped with his security system, he said if we could stay hidden for so long, ours must be good."

"I knew you wouldn't help with anything you wouldn't agree with Don." I smile weakly.

"Which is why I want to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to put this family together."

I nod at his statement.

"Of course I do."

"You know our secrets, you know why things are the way they are, so… what's your plan?" My brother smiles knowingly.

"I… Uh, I don't have one." Grinning sheepishly, I rub the back of my neck.

"Then be thankful I want to help." Don stands up carefully.

"You have a plan?!" I get up too.

"Of course I do, they don't call me a genius for nothing, Karma."

He turns to slowly make his way out of the kitchen and I follow, grinning broadly.

"Wait." A voice calls out from the dojo. Donny and I both turn, to see Mikey putting his nunchucks into his belt. "I'm in."

I grin even broader, glancing between both brothers.

"I knew I could count on both of you!"


	7. Helpless

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, just Yoshi and Karma.

A change of viewpoint to Leo. This is a little ahead of where I left off with Karm, but don't worry, you'll find out what happened with her.

Helpless.

"Where is she, Yoshi?"

"I don't know," my green banded son answers, "I haven't seen her since we were in the Lair."

With a sigh, I continue following him. We walk at a steady pace down the familiar tunnels leading to our home, my mind racing.

'_She could be anywhere, doing anything. I feel so helpless and I __**hate**__ feeling helpless. It's all in her hands… and it always has been.'_

My mind drifts back to the most painful night of my life…

**-Flashback-**

_Still breathing heavily, I sheath my katana and stretch the tension out of my shoulders. Yawning, I realise how tired I am, and decide to retire to bed._

_I flick off the dojo light, and notice the multiple TVs still flickering, giving off a dim light that illuminates the Lair. The coffee table and floor are strewn with popcorn and empty glasses, the aftermath of Karm and Raph watching a film together. With a roll of my eyes, I make a mental note to clean up when I wake tomorrow._

_I pick up the remote and switch off the TVs the lazy way, then ascend the stairs. _

'_Karm must be awake.'_

_The small trickle of light spilling onto the stone floor hallway hints she's still up. _

_Feeling a slight flutter to my heart, I gently nudge her door open, happily anticipating my good night kiss. As my eyes rest on the sight before me, I feel the happiness drain away._

_Karm's lips meet Raph's. Her hands caress his broad shoulders, his stroking her hair. Their bodies intertwine as he pulls her closer, the kiss intensifying. His hands race down her sides and find their place at her hips. She pulls away, her eyes fluttering open a moment as she smiles softly, then lays back into her bed, eyes shut. He sits for a moment longer, then pulls the blankets up to her shoulders._

_My stomach twists and turns, tying itself into painful knots. Feet frozen to the spot, hand gripping the door handle tighter, my heart crashes at my ribcage at a pace that I feel it might shatter. A numbness takes over my head, and I find myself paralysed in hate, and pain._

"_Raph." I manage to choke out._

_Jumping slightly, he turns to me, a guilty look plastered on his face._

"_H-hey Fearless." _

_I swallow the lump in my throat and wrench myself from the spot, unable to face my brother any longer. He hurries after me, down the stairs, calling out for me. Reaching the bottom, I spin around, my fists instinctively clenching._

"_Yes?"_

"_Uh," he rubs the back of his neck, "She uh, she was tired, so I, I carried her to bed-"_

"_How chivalrous." I spit out my words venomously._

"_Ya… ya saw didn't ya?" The red banded turtle's eyes find the floor._

"_Yes. Everything Raph." The emotions inside of me clash. The hurt and the hate, fighting, clawing for victory against each other._

"_I'm sorry Leo, I-"_

"_Don't even fucking bother trying to explain." _

_He snaps his head up, eyes widening at my use of language._

"_I didn't mean ta."_

"_Didn't mean to? You didn't mean to?!" I roar at him, the hate winning. "You just couldn't control yourself, could you? You just had to have __**everything**__! Even if it means hurting __**everyone**__!"_

"_No!" _

"_You're reckless Raphael. You just do whatever the hell you want, and you don't care what it does to anybody else. You're a pathetic, selfish bastard."_

"_I'm sorry." Fear crosses his eyes, but I can't stop._

"_You're never sorry, so don't waste your breath."_

"_Wait." He calls after me as I turn on my heels, but I just keep walking. "Leo…"_

_I slam my door._

**-Flashback-**

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" I shake my head as I hit reality again.

"Are you okay?"

I nod in response.

"I'm fine Yoshi."

"Okay. Well, it doesn't look like anybody's home." His deep brown eyes flick around the silent Lair.

"Don must be." Frowning, I go over to his lab, the door open with nobody inside.

"Guess there was a party we weren't invited to." Yoshi jokes light-heartedly, but I find myself unable to laugh.

"Something's not right…"

My cell starts to ring, and I hurriedly answer it, the caller display reading 'Karma'.

"Karm, where are-"

"_Konnichiwa Leonardo_." The voice makes my heart lurch. "_I believe you are missing three certain family members_."

"Karai…" I snarl, turning away from Yoshi.

"_Tsk tsk, temper temper. That won't get you anywhere_."

"We made a deal!"

"_I could not resist a reunion, it has been far too long._" She draws out the last line. "_I am where I always have been, and I shall be awaiting your arrival._"

The line goes dead.

"Yoshi!-" I spin around to face my son, but find only empty space. "Yoshi!" I call out again.

Thinking quickly, I dial his number, finding myself with only his voicemail to talk to. In desperation, I try Don's cell.

"_You are wasting time._" The female Japanese voice says. "_Or did you not believe me? Donatello, please humour your brother._"

I hold my breath.

_'Please, please let her be playing some kind of sick joke.'_

"_H-hey Leo._"

"Don! Is Mikey there?"

"_Yeah, she got me, Mikey and Karm_."

"How?"

"_I do not lie. Hurry, before I am forced to do something... **drastic**._" Karai has taken over again.

"You'll regret this." I say through gritted teeth.

"_Your threats are hollow. Two of you against all of my Foot ninja? It is laughable._"

_'Of course, she doesn't know Raph's not part of our family anymore. She thinks it'll be me and him, but it's not. It's just me...'_

"_Do not think I will not hurt them, especially_ her." She whispers the last word. "_I am waiting_."

She hangs up.

I look at the cell in my hand, feeling completely alone.

_'And helpless… And I **hate** feeling helpless.'_


	8. A deal with the Devil

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT or their enemies, just my two characters.

Karm's point of view.

A deal with the Devil.

I find myself surprised at Don's agility down the sewer tunnels as he leads the way.

"Can I just do a Mikey a second?"

"Go ahead." My purple banded brother trudges on, Mikey and I not far behind.

"Okay. So. We're going where?"

"Foot headquarters."

"To make a deal with who?"

"Karai." Mikey speaks up.

"And you're promising-"

"And I'm promising she won't try to decapitate us."

"See, I thought you said that Don, and well, quite frankly… I think you've gone freakin' crazy!"

"You'll see." He says with the same 'I-know-something-you-don't-tone'.

"And what note did you leave for Yoshi?"

"You'll see." Mikey mimics.

"Yanno, this whole being left in the dark thing? It's not really very fun…"

"You're a ninja, you should be used to it." Don's eyes twinkle as he turns to look at me for a second.

"This world is crazy…" I mutter.

"Then feel lucky you don't have to live in it." Mikey answers, a slight grin on his features.

"Is that a grin Michelangelo?"

"Yup, and it must be infectious."

I grin broader.

"Hmm, not much further." Don ponders out loud.

"Good, these sewer tunnels look even more unsafe than the ones where Raph lives."

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Mikey's grin fades.

_'He really is hurt by everything. I know it never seems it, but I guess Mikey really looks up to Raph, he's always there to protect him after all. That all came crashing down in this World. Raph ended up… killing somebody, even if it was to protect us.'_

"We're here."

"Here, let me Don." Mikey steps forward and yanks off the grate in front of us.

"Thanks."

"Thank you." I smile as I step through.

The tunnel opens up, and thankfully, looks a lot newer than the ones we were previously walking down. Mikey puts the grate back on and carries on with us.

"How you holding up Donny-boy?" He calls out.

"I'm fine. In fact, never felt better."

Exchanging glances with Mikey, I smile.

"How are _you_ holding up?"

"I'm alright." He says gruffly.

"Sorry, I never meant to bring up Raph."

He shrugs in response.

"No big deal."

Reaching out, I rub his shell a little bit, the familiar rush of affection surging through my heart for him.

"I love you little big bro."

"Aw Karm…" He ducks his head. "Ya don't call me that anymore."

"I better still say I love you!"

"Yeah, you do."

"I just thought, how are you gunna explain all this to me? I mean, old me."

"A miracle?"

"If we pull this off, it's more than a miracle Don."

"I guess we'll just face that hurdle when we come to it." Mikey shrugs. "Let's just hope we pull this off." He smiles at me weakly, and to our other brother and he looks back.

"We will." I return the smile.

* * *

**Authors notes-** I hope you don't mind all this point of view swapping, I just find it easy to do.

A point of view I've never done before, Karai's.

"_Arigato._" I smile pleasantly at the guards holding open the door to my chambers.

Once inside, with the door firmly shut, I let my shoulders droop and my smile quickly fade. With a sigh, I pull off my black jacket, and slowly make my way towards my desk, my heels clicking dully on the carpet stretching from the grand doors to the smaller ones leading to the rooftop garden. I carelessly thrown my jacket onto the desk and unenthusiastically flip through the papers and letters on my desk.

"Hello Karai, long time no see."

'That voice-'

As I turn, my eyes confirm it.

"Karma." My brown eyes narrow at her.

She stands confidently at my grand doorway, her arms folded across her chest. Michelangelo stands to her left, Donatello to her right, leaning on a staff.

"We've got a deal to make." She doesn't falter, down to the slight smug smile.

"A deal?" I open my desk drawer, and pull out a tanto. "I do not make _deals_."

The female turtle in front of me tenses, and I smile.

'_I have waited for this night.'_


	9. Blood is thicker than water

**Authors notes-** I don't own the TMNT, just my characters, Yoshi and Karma.

Me? Leave you in suspense? Never!

Something to bare in mind, when I mention Stockman, this isn't robo-Stockman, this is Shredder's puppet, who's been tortured over and over. He's just not that headstrong and arrogant in this Universe, he's just looking to be protected by somebody. His past is very different to the one where Karm comes from, but you'll find that out.

Oh and the flashbacks are set when the boys are around 18, and Karm is 17. Leo's just become Jonin, which is if I remember correctly, head of the clan.

Gah, enough rambling from me, enjoy!

Raph's POV.

Blood is thicker than water.

Impatiently, I pace the room. My eyes drift to the TV, then the punching bag as I give it a quick punch as I walk past. I find my mind racing, my body unable to keep up the pace.

_'Karm's been ages, where is she?… What if Leo got her…? Nah, she said she'd lemme help. She'll be back. It's jus' drivin' me crazy waitin'…'_

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

The sudden loud, noise makes me jump, but as I realise it must be Karm, I wrench the door open.

"Raphael."

My eyes narrow instinctively and I tighten my jaw.

"What do you want this time, Leo?"

His eyes drift to the floor and his shoulders droop. I find myself biting down on my lip, waiting for him to answer.

"I… I need help."

"What?!" I snort and raise an eyeridge. "Yer jokin' right?!"

"Please Raph-"

"Forget it! Ya expect me ta come crawlin' back, jus' like that huh? Whatcha gunna do, blackmail me if I don't?!" I snarl.

"So you're just gunna turn your back on me?"

"That's what **you** did when I needed help. I had no where ta live, no food, no water, but ya threw me out. If it wasn't fer Don, **I'd be dead!**"

_'…An' trust me, I'd rather be sometimes…'_

**-Flashback-**

"_You're reckless Raphael. You just do whatever the hell you want, and you don't care what it does to anybody else. You're a pathetic, selfish bastard." Leo's eyes flash with anger as he squares up to me._

"_I'm sorry." I find myself struggling to think of what to say._

"_You're never sorry, so don't waste your breath."_

_Spinning on his heels, Leo walks out on me._

"_Wait. Leo…" _

'…_I …I screwed up…' I close my eyes. 'No… I can't… There's gotta be a way to fix this! Everybody's hurtin', Karm's hurtin'… an' I hate seein' her hurt. She jus' cried an' cried an' I panicked, so I hugged her an' she said she felt better… As I put her ta bed, I jus', I wished so bad she was mine. Then she kissed my cheek, she had ta fuckin' kiss me, didn't she? I lost control… Leo's right, I am selfish.' _I rub my face with my hands. _'So… I'm gunna try an' do somethin' unselfish…' _

**-Flashback-**

"Raph, listen to me." Leo grabbing my shoulders jolts me back into reality.

"Why should I?" Roughly, I shake him off.

"Because… because if you cared for Mike, Don and Karm, you would… they're in trouble."

"Trouble?"

He dips his head and whispers, "Karai has them."

"**What?!" **I roar. "That bitch! How?!"

"I don't know. Yoshi's disappeared too."

"Does she have him?"

"No, he was with me, then disappeared when Karai phoned me from Karm's phone." His voice softens. "I'm at your mercy Raph, I have no one to turn to, except the brother I carelessly turned my back on. I understand if you do the same, I know I deserve it… shell, I don't even know why I came to ask, I-"

"No, listen ta me Leo." He raises his head. "We're gunna go get 'em back, if it's the last thing I do."

I see the relief flood over him.

"Thank you."

"Now, c'mon, let's go save our family." A grin slowly and slightly creeps over my features.

"…Aren't …you forgetting something?" The blue banded turtle says hesitantly.

This time I dip my head.

"I vowed never ta use 'em again…"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

With a sigh, and a nod, I walk over to my bed. Feeling underneath it, I pull out the smooth box that bumps into my fingers. I sit on the bed, and with a deep breath, I open it.

**-Flashback-**

"_Uh…" I roll onto my back and open my eyes, only to find my eyesight badly blurred. "Where… where am I?"_

_The dimly lit room, along with my blurred eyesight, make it hard for me to make out where I am. Clumsily, I lift my heavy body from the floor and manage to stand. I let my eyes wander around the room, trying to focus them, when I realise my forearm is wet and warm. With bleary eyes, I look down, finding a gash leaking with crimson._

'_Got yerself in another hot-headed fight Raphael, nice one.'_

_Shrugging off the cut, I quickly examine the rest of me, finding no other injuries, but a lot of blood splashed down my plastron. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to push away the queasiness in my stomach. _

_As I open them, they refocus properly, and I find a huddled, unrecognisable form before me. Tentatively, I step forward, and crouch next to the figure. As I roll it over, my stomach lurches. I stand up quickly, staggering to the side and find a beam to support myself with. I stand and retch painfully as the blood flashes in my mind again, the metallic smell filling the air, reinforcing the memory._

"_Raphael."_

_I spin around, eyes wide. _

"_Shredder…?"_

"_What have you __**done?!**__" With his gauntlet, he points towards the body separating us._

"_I d-didn't! I don't remember!"_

"_You don't remember? You don't remember, this?!" With a kick, Shredder turns the body to face me and I feel my stomach churn._

"_No! I'd never kill him!"_

"_Not even for _her…_?"_

_My head throbs, the smell of the blood making me dizzy, and I clutch at the beam next to me to support myself._

"_No… I… I couldn't…"_

"_Couldn't you? Not even to stop her crying… sobbing… wishing she wasn't alive? Say, why not put her out of her misery? That's what you did to Stockman!" _

_I turn my shell to him, finally recognising the room as Shredder's chambers, and head for the rooftop garden. I hear his heavy footsteps shadow me, calmly and slowly. As I run past the pond, I catch a glimmer of myself, my skin more crimson than jade, and keep running. Skidding to a halt, I realise I have no where to run, my rationality rushing back to me._

'_Shit, shit, shit!'_

"_Raphael." As I turn, the wind picks up viciously, sweeping my mask tails behind me. "You almost forgot these." _

_Shredder strides towards me, dangling my dripping red sai in his hands._

"_I don't want them!" I clench my fists._

"_Oh? Why ever not? They're your trophies, I mean, you did __**kill**__ with them-"_

"_No!" I gasp. "I never… I wouldn't…"_

"_Wouldn't you?" Shredder squares up to me, his voice quiet. _

_The wind crashes around us, the cool air biting at my skin and sweeping away the metallic scent clinging to me._

'_It's a dream… I'm dreaming… I'm gunna wake up… Raphael, c'mon, wake up!'_

"_Go home." The Foot leader grabs my shoulders and throws me to the side. "And don't forget these." Then throws my sai down beside me. _

_With fearful eyes, I look up to the man in the vicious metal armour, towering above me. The red eyes bore down onto me and his gauntlet glints in the moonlight. I scramble to my feet, grabbing my sai and rush through the doors, encountering Foot ninja on the way. They side-step me, sneering as I run past and I can't help but wonder, 'why did he keep me alive?'_

**-Flashback-**

The sai in the box shine dully in the dim light and I hesitantly reach out for the cool metal.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I nod.

"Not since that night…"

I hear Leo breathe in heavily.

"I'm glad, you know."

"Glad of what?"

"That… that he let you go alive."

"Hm." My fingers travel down to the red-banded handles. "Let me go alive so I could live in agony… that's how Shredder worked."

"But he's gone now."

"An' that bitch Karai is in his place." My words come out as a snarl.

"Then we better go stop whatever she's planning… but, we've gotta work as a team."

"You? Me? Team? Yer jokin' right?" I joke even though I feel the familiar lead weight in my heart.

"There's no I in team."

"There's an m and an e though, bro'."

I cringe a little at my choice of words, and as I go to apologise, Leo holds up a hand.

"Don't. I am your brother… if you still want me to be."

"Ya never stopped bein' my bro'… ya jus' stopped bein' the nice guy."

"I guess I was sick of it." He shrugs.

"Stick with nice guy." I shove my sai into my belt. "Yer not so good at the tough guy bit."

"Just because _you're _a hothead."

We exchange brief smiles.

"C'mon, we gotta go kick some shell." I heave myself up and pat his shell. "An' leave the hothead stuff ta me."

"Gladly."

**-Flashback-**

"_Raph?! What happened?!" Karm rushes over to me as I enter the Lair. _

"_I'm fine." I brush her off, feeling a little groggy._

"_Raph!" Don jumps up from the sofa, "You're not fine! My lab, now!" _

_Feeling to weak to object, I let my brother and sister guide me into the familiarity of Don's lab where I sit in a haze, my mind replaying over and over the scene after I woke up._

"_Have you… have you been drinking, big bro'?" Karm's face scrunches up._

"_No… Well, I don't _think_ I have… I thought ya were in bed."_

"_Insomniac." She shrugs and smiles, "Hence me and Don up tidying the mess you made."_

"_Me?" I laugh gruffly._

"_Yeah, you." She grins._

"_Raph, all this blood isn't yours." Don examines my cheek._

"_The bastards ain't screwed up my good looks have they?"_

"_Raph." Stepping back, my smart brother gives me a look normally seen on Leo's face._

"_No it ain't."_

"_Then, who's?"_

_I meet my little sister's gaze and my heart tears into pieces._

'_This is why ya kept me alive Shredder… so I had ta face this.'_

"_I dunno." I drop my eyes to the floor. _

"_When you're done, can I have a moment alone?" Leo's voice breaks the silence. _

"_Uh, sure, I'm done now in fact. Come on Karm, the floor's still a mess."_

_Nodding, she bounds off after our purple banded brother and shuts the door behind her._

"_Look-"_

"_No, __**you **__look. I want the truth." His voice is stern, "Who's blood is it Raph?"_

_I consider lying. Blatantly. A little white lie. A whole surreal situation. They all cross my mind, but I know there's no lying to Leo._

"_It's… Stockman's."_

_He crumples onto Don's stool._

"_Stockman…? That's too much blood for just a fight."_

"_I know." I keep my eyes fixed to the ground._

"_Raph, did you… did you kill him?"_

_I put my hands up to my face and nod, hearing Leo breathe in sharply._

"_I didn't know what I was doin', I-"_

"_I'm not hearing it." He stands. "You're a danger to this family, I suggest you leave."_

"…_What?"_

'_He's not serious…'_

"_Leave Raph, now. I'm Jonin, what I say goes, Sensei has no say and he will respect my decision." He turns his shell on me._

"_Where am I s'posed ta go?"_

"_You should have thought of that when you _killed_." _

_And with that, my oldest brother walks out on me, with not even a glance behind. _

**-Flashback-**


	10. Things change

**Author's notes- **I don't own the TMNT or their enemies, only my characters, and you're about to be introduced to another.

I'm so so so so sorry for the wait you've had! There's been WAY too much going on in my life and my will for writing has almost died. But! Do not fear, I really wanna finish this now, so, here you are. The next chapter shall be much sooner.

Karm's point of view again.

Things change.

Karai hands Don's cell back to him, her face not showing a flicker of emotion. Elegantly, she walks towards her desk, the tanto still in her long, slender fingers. She settles to gaze out through the large windows that gaze out onto the rooftop garden; the one that fights always seemed to end in.

I sense Mikey shift beside me, but I never take my eyes from the Japanese woman in front of me.

"Karai…?"

She answers me with silence.

"Karai?"

"I have been waiting for so many years. I have been waiting to see your family again, to see… _him_ again."

"You will."

"If he is smart, then yes, I will."

"Smart ain't the word…"

"What Mikey means is," I shoot a quick glance at my brother, "things have changed, Leo's changed."

"I am aware of that."

"And you, you're different too, Karai."

"Different?" Slowly, she faces me. "No, I am not changed, I am the same I have always been, Karma."

As she strides confidently, towards her desk, the blade in her hand glints in the light, her fingers dancing dangerously over it.

"I am still cruel, I am still cold, the only thing that has changed," one hand reaches for the desk, the other tightening its death grip on the tanto, "is that the desire for your family's demise is… _dead_."

Without even a glance at it, Karai picks up a letter and slides the blade into the seal.

"But… why? You couldn't forgive us before, why now?"

"Ah, I forget. You are young, you are naïve, but I am not. Time makes fools of us all, you will do well to remember that."

Her lips suddenly break, curving into a smile showing her gleaming teeth. Surprisingly, the Foot leader starts to laugh.

"I have something now, that I did not have before, but something that you also have."

I share glances with my two brothers, but neither look as confused as I am.

"Karma, I do not mean to confuse you. Please," the letter and tanto are quickly forgotten, "I wish you to meet the most important person in my life."

The rooftop doors are flown open as if from a wrath of a powerful wind, yet the figure that pushes them open is petite and seemingly fragile. As she steps forward, I step back, the shock like a punch to the stomach.

Sparkling emerald eyes meet with mine. Ebony hair frames her face; her ivory skin and cheekbones brushed with a slight blush contrasting deeply with it. She stands slightly shorter than Karai, but still as proud. It's impossible not to see the resemblance other than the eyes and pink cheeks.

"This is Lia, my daughter."

The older woman's smile broadens whilst I find my face falling blank.

"D-daughter? You have… a daughter." I whisper, trying to affirm it to myself.

"C'mon Karm, stay with us here."

Mikey's arm slides around my shell, steadying me.

"This… this is crazy. This is the reason you forgive us?!"

"You do not yet understand, but someday you will. Having children will change your whole life."

Mother and daughter exchange small smiles.

"Wait, Mike." I pull away from him. "Stay with us here? You knew?"

"We've kept ya in the dark long enough Karm… yeah, we knew about Lia, but only 'cause-"

"Erm, hi?" Yoshi stands in the doorway to the garden, looking a little apprehensive.

"Because of your son." Don finishes.

"Leonardo told me he was to have a child many years ago."

Every gaze in the room locks onto Karai.

"He pleaded me to never let our two clans ever cross again, for the sake of his child. Why should a second generation be brought into a war that the first generation started? We had a chance to end our feud, but it would involve swallowing our pride. My father was exiled because of you, but your sister was dead because of him, Karma. I hesitantly agreed, for my owns reasons other than saving your family." Her tone starts to darken. "As we turned our backs forever that night, I found myself alone with only myself to blame.

They were the worst days of my life. All I could feel was hate and betrayal from everyone, including my legion of Foot ninja. They had turned on me, especially the Elite. Their master was the Shredder and I was not him. I told them if that was the case, their services were no longer required.

Most left, some stayed. I am no longer the Foot ninja's New York leader, only a mere businesswoman. You must have found it easy to infiltrate my chamber, no? I am protected by mere guards, not fully trained ninja; you are easily skilled enough to slip past them.

The Foot is no longer my lifestyle, I only wish to provide for my daughter."

"But you said it was because of Yoshi that we know about Lia, how?"

"By 'we', your brothers meant only themselves. Leonardo and Raphael do not know, yet, they shall."

"Sorry mom…" Yoshi dips his head. "I just… the way you and uncle Mike and Don talked about the old days… it made me wish they were, so, I found Karai…"

"But it wasn't me sitting in that chair, was it Lia?" Karai frowns playfully.

"Mother… we've been through this, I'm sorry." This time Lia dips her head slightly.

"When Lia finally got over her shock, Karai had turned up and I had to explain everything…"

"By everything, do you mean-"

"Yeah… things with dad and uncle Raph."

"And this leads me to tell you why I was so hasty to agree to help you trick them into coming here. I have been waiting for so long for one of you to break that deal from so many years ago, because it is my fault, on behalf of my father, that your family is broken."

"You've _wanted_ to help us?" Mikey frowns a little, obviously this is new information to him.

"Yes Michelangelo, family is so precious, I know now. My father was taken away from me and I found myself alone, I do not wish that upon anyone."

"I'm so confused, what do you mean?"

Karai sighs sorrowfully.

"Karma, Michelangelo, Donatello… your family is broken because of my family. I am so deeply sorry for the grief we have caused; yet I did not fear things would be so bad. I am glad Yoshi found me, so I could put this right-"

"Karai!"

Eyes wide, I spin around to find Leo and Raph, side by side and eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You've got some explaining to do." The eldest turtle's tone is harsh.

"Leo, wait!"

But Mikey was too late; Leo had already lunged for the ex-Foot leader.


	11. Eye of the storm

**Author's notes- **I don't own the TMNT, just Karma, Yoshi and Lia.

Hey everybody. Let me start off by saying **_SORRY!!_** My laptop is currently... uh... not the best it's been. It was a whole lot worse. I thought I almost lost everything on it and if i'm honest, i've been scared to type anything up in case it crashed and lost it. I've also been trying to get back into the swing of college, this year's gunna be tough, I just know it.

_So, _my fantastic, wonderful, awe-inspring readers... if you would be so kind to forgive me for my absence, here be a chapter for you. Also waiting for you in your inboxes will be a PM from me and... hopefully... all the reviews I owe you and you truly deserve. If I ever disappear like this again, please, just email and bug me (my email is on my profile page now) until I do something.

Oh, and since i've been such a lousy FF-er, I thought i'd give you the next chapter too. Chapter 13... may be some time...

Lastly, enjoy.

* * *

Eye of the storm.

I froze. My heart seemed to stop beating, the whole world ceased to rotate, the whole of existence paused, for just a split second.

Then the katana came crashing down.

My breath hitched in my throat as my heart jumped to a start again and I felt myself dizzy as the world, once again, turned.

There was a terrifying _**crack **_echoing throughout the air, but no scream of pain followed. Karai's blood wasn't surrounding Leo's feet, only the splintered remains of a wounded desk.

"What part of 'wait' don't ya understand?!"

A little dumbfounded, the eldest turtle's eyes fall upon Karai, standing intact, and a little smug, to the side of the injured desk.

"You underestimate me, Leonardo, has it really been so long?"

A growl starts in Leo's throat as his strong arms pull his katana from the wood with ease. He quickly finds a defensive stance.

"You broke the deal."

"Do not accuse me of something I did not do." Brown eyes narrow in response.

'_Karm…'_ My thoughts interrupt the scene unfolding.

"I've heard that before."

"Dad-" Yoshi starts.

"And I have not heard 'you'll regret this before'."

"Mother-" Lia also tries to speak.

"This time, you will."

Yet again, Leo lunges for Karai and, yet again, she dodges his attack.

"This is how it was?" Zuya's brow furrows at the sight.

"All the time, dude."

"It got a li'l monotonous, y'know?"

'You know now…'

"Yeah, well… we better do somethin' before somebody kills somebody."

Without a glance at his red-banded brother, Mikey rushes over to the fight tearing through the chambers.

"He…"

"Sounds like you?" Don stands, quirking an eye ridge yet smiling regardless.

"C'mon Leo, down boy."

Mikey pulls Leo back by his shoulders, but the older turtle only shrugs him off roughly.

'You know the truth…'

"Let me finish this, like I should have done!"

"Let her finish!" The youngest brother roars back.

"Finish what? Finish us? No!"

The blue banded turtle winds Karai with the hilt of his katana then sweeps her feet from under her. His weapon glints as he raises it, then chimes as it hits the ground.

'You know who killed Stockman, Karm…'

Raph and Leo wrestle, quickly becoming a green, red and blue blur. My thoughts drown out the shouts of 'why did you do that?!' as the same three words tumble around in my head.

In that split second as time seemed to slow, I realised. What Karai was saying had made perfect sense.

"_Nothing should break a family apart, especially not when it is something so easily fixed."_

"_Your family is broken because of my family."_

"Wait…" My voice comes out as a shaky whisper, almost to myself.

As the last pieces of the puzzle slide into place, reality comes rushing back to me, dizzying my already unstable thoughts. The shouts and pleads of my family members roar at me, my nails digging into my palms causing my body to shake with pain, my eyes blinking back at the harsh lights, all of these senses overwhelming me. Clawing at me, squeezing me until I scream.

Silence and calm fall as everything dies, like the calm eye of a fierce, raging storm.

"Karm?"

"He killed him…" My voice comes out as a whisper. "_He_ killed him… It was **him!**"

"Sorry…? Kar, are you okay…?" Donny's hand is placed comfortingly on my shoulder.

"Raph… you didn't kill Stockman."

My teeth clamp down onto my bottom lip and I wrap my arms around myself, bracing against the storm threatening to swallow everything again.

"…What?"

"You didn't kill Stockman."

"Then who did?!"

He takes a few steps forward, face contorted in a mix of confusion and anger. My gaze drifts to Karai, finally looking as though those years she had put behind her, were chasing her, and fast. She gives me a slight nod and turns her back.

"My father did."

Yet again, the storm raged.


	12. Sleeping with the enemy

**Author's notes**- I don't own the TMNT, just my two turtles and Lia.

Sorry, I forgot I said i'd put this one up. Thanks for all your reviews, I WILL get back to you, i'm just doing an essay right now and remembered about this. Once i'm done, i'll be back, buried in my inbox. Oh, and, um, this chapter might have a bit of an extreme ending. I have my reasons for doing it, all will become clear.

Sleeping with the enemy

For a few seconds, everybody stands still. As those two words slowly sink in, everybody stays still, everybody stays calm.

And then an emotional time bomb explodes.

"**What?!"**

Leo roars. Karai stands still whilst Raph stands shaking. Mikey stands open mouthed while Don closes his eyes, his mind ticking away. I gulp hard, waiting for the next words.

"Leonardo, I only knew of this after my father's death-"

Her last words are a choke as a strong green hand constricts her throat.

"Leo!"

The second eldest grapples with our oldest brother, trying desperately to snatch the choking hand away from the Japanese woman's throat.

"Raph!" I shout again.

"Let go." Leo snarls, never taking his hard eyes from Karai's terrified gaze. "She deserves to die."

"Ya can't blame her fer this!"

"Why the fuck not?! She-"

"This is yer fault, not hers. Ya never stuck by me; you were the one to tear this family apart. Ya could'a been my big bro', instead ya took the leader approach; like y'always do, an' did 'what was best'. Ya got a choice right now, ya do what's best, ya do the leader thing, or ya let her go, an' do the humane thing."

Mikey's hand grasps at mine, his watery, baby blue eyes intently watching his two big brothers. I tighten my grip in return and also watch intently.

Karai falls to the floor, gulping down air. She coughs and splutters whilst Lia falls to her feet next to her, frantically checking her mother.

"Your family has done enough to hurt ours. Karai, I mean this, you stay the hell away from us from now on, otherwise…" Leo sends an icy stare in Lia's direction, and then turns his shell to her.

"Wait, dad… you can't mean that…" Yoshi steps forward tentatively.

"Yes Yoshi, I do. We're going home, all of us, to put things right."

I find myself gazing at the red-banded turtle before me. He clenches then unclenches his gloved hands, mouth pulled into a tight line, as his eyes seem to stare right through to his bones. His plastron lightly rises and falls, almost as if he isn't breathing at all. It's as though the world has stopped, yet his past is racing towards him and steered for a head on collision.

"But dad-"

"But nothing, we're going home, we have no business here."

"Raph?"

He looks up as I walk towards him and heaves a heavy sigh.

"What?"

"Are you… are you okay?"

Gently, I place a hand on his shoulder. He merely nods then joins Leo heading for the door.

With a sigh, I glance at Yoshi, standing just behind the desk, looking extremely lost and unsure what to do.

"Yoshi, come on." Don says whilst ushering Mikey out.

"No."

Leo halts.

"Yoshi, I've told you, we're going home."

"We can't."

"Yes we can."

"No dad, we can't… There's something I need to tell you…"

Slowly, his father turns back towards him, his uncle's following suit.

"What…"

"Do you wanna know something? This was all set up; you were supposed to come here. Uncle Mike, uncle Don and mom wanted you and uncle Raph to be brothers again, they were sick of you being such a hothead, so they set this up. Karai never captured them, she doesn't even have the Foot ninja to do so, they came here of their own accord, so we could trick you into teaming up with uncle Raph…"

"Is this… true?"

"Yeah it is, because, and I think I speak for everybody here, we were sick of your attitude." I fold my arms across my chest.

"There's something else you should know, all of you should know…" The green banded turtle hesitates a moment, before continuing, "I'm the one who broke the deal… I found Karai, I wanted to know what really went on, since no one would tell me. Well, I didn't exactly find Karai first…"

"He found me." Lia stands, supporting her mother. "It was a shock at first, but when I came to, mother was there to explain it to me."

"This was near six months ago…"

"You hid this for six months?" Leo's voice is cold.

"No, he didn't." Mikey speaks up. "He told me, and Don, a few months ago… he said he wanted us to be a family again. We trusted his judgement."

"And you wonder why I was chosen to be leader…?" He laughs sharply. "**This** is why I was chosen, I'm the responsible one, the rational one, if it wasn't for me, you'd be-"

"We'd be a family." Don also speaks out.

"We wouldn't have to keep secrets if you were more reasonable dad…"

"…There's something else, isn't there, Yoshi?"

My son dips his head, unable to hide it any longer.

"Mom, dad, uncle Mike, Don and Raph, Karai… I'd like you to meet my girlfriend…"

Lia shyly glances at him, whilst the rest of us stare open-mouthed.


	13. Forgiveness

**Author's notes- **I don't own the TMNT, just Lia, Yoshi and Karm.

My wonderful, patient readers, thank you so much for bearing with me. I've decided this story is pretty much done and dusted, so, here's the third to last chapters, chapter 14 and 15 will soon follow.

Forgiveness.

I glance over at Leo to find his face contorted in a mix of anger and shock. Looking at my other two brothers, their faces show similar expressions. Raph stands at the door; his back to us and his fists clenched at his side. One look at Karai shows her emotions clearly, shock and disgust.

"How could you?!"

"Yoshi, you've got 5 seconds to say this is some twisted joke."

"Dad!"

"Leonardo, please-" Lia starts.

"No." Leo shakes his head. "This is **wrong**."

"How is it?"

"Our clans do not belong together, Lia. We are sworn enemies."

"Mother, you taught me to never feel ashamed of who I am, and who I am loves Yoshi."

Mikey snorts whilst Don shakes his head.

"Ya don't love her, Yoshi."

"Yes I do, uncle Mikey!"

"Yoshi, we're your family, we wouldn't tell you this was wrong for no reason-"

"Yes you would, uncle Don. This is just about your pride, your honour."

"An' that's important in our family, kid."

"As it is in mine." Karai agrees with Mikey.

"And just because you've both betrayed your honour because of each other, _we_ can't love each other?"

"Yes!!" Leo and Karai echo.

"You weren't around when she put us through Hell." Don looks up darkly.

"Ya weren't there to see how her family tried to destroy us."

"You don't know why your Mother's shell is-"

Leo stops himself and I snap my head up.

"My shell? What about it?"

"No Karm, you know too much already."

"Does it matter Don? This isn't the reality I'm from, right?"

"We can't guarantee this is something that only happens in our reality."

"Leo, c'mon!" I look up at him, but his eyes are fixed on Lia. "Don? Mikey?"

"Your shell… your plastron…"

"Yoshi!" Leo roars at his son.

"They ruined them!" Yoshi shouts defiantly.

A stunned silence falls over the room.

"I… I…" I swallow hard. "How?"

"No." Leo finally looks at me, his voice stern. "No, Karm. I'm telling you, you can't know."

"It's my life! I deserve to know!"

I clutch at my brother, towering over me but he shakes me off roughly.

"Ya went lookin' fer Shinrai…"

"Raphael…" The blue banded turtle grimaces.

"Ya were angry, ya were on their territory… the advantage was theirs. Ya were Stockman's last experiment…"

"Shredder hated how strongly armoured we were, it was our advantage, he was out to change that."

"Donatello…"

"We can't run from this anymore, Leo. This is what happened, and ignoring it and hoping it will go away won't work, okay?!"

The purple banded turtle squares up to his oldest brother, his brown eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Leo seems to shrink back, no longer the tall proud turtle he was when I first met him.

"Shredder had one order for Stockman; destroy our natural defences. Any turtle the Foot captured, they were to be kept alive but… left vulnerable. It was then he could have his real fun." Our leader lowers his eyes to the floor.

"Luckily, we managed to find you in Stockman's lab and escaped but unfortunately, he had damaged your shell and plastron considerably. It was a blow to your already dwindling self confidence. When you finally got the courage to join us in a fight against the Shredder again, the Elite… brought Shinrai out."

"Ya hung up yer pretty weapons that day." Raph turns back to us. "Then, not long after, ya had a different path in life."

With tear filled eyes, I look at Yoshi. All the information I've been given over the past day runs through my head and it all starts to add up.

"Me. I'm the one…"

"You're the one that what?" Don tilts his head slightly.

"I'm the only that fucked it up."

"No!" The five turtles shout.

"Never." Raph shakes his head.

"We couldn't live without you." Leo steps forward.

"Raph and _I_ kissed, everybody was angry at Stockman because of _me_, _I_ was angry and _I_ strolled into his lab. Shredder killed Stockman and pinned it on Raph because of _me_ and Shinrai is dead because of _me_! It's _my_fault!"

"No Karm, it's not, we've all done things-"

"If it weren't for me… your lives would be great!" I start to back up towards the door. "You wouldn't have some bitch breaking you apart and making you more enemies, I shouldn't exist!"

"Don't say that to me, just don't!" I watch as Leo's eyes fill with tears.

"Leo, I came between you and your brother!"

"No, I came between us. Blood is thicker than water, I should never have turned my back on you Raph, I was angry… You wanted her, and I couldn't stand that."

"Trust me, I couldn't stand it either, bro."

Leo shuts his shimmering orbs for a moment then opens them to look at his brother.

"Raph… I'm sorry. P-please come back home, we need you."

"Ya never needed me." The red banded turtle looks at his hands. "Yer doin' fine without me."

"No we're not." A shaky-voiced Michelangelo steps forward. "I've missed ya Raph, I-I never, I never meant to say I h-h-hate you, 'cause I don't. I l-love you."

Raph's amber eyes soften and begin to glitter with tears.

"D'ya forgive me?"

The youngest brother can only manage a small, meek nod before he starts to cry. Raph swallows hard before stepping tentatively towards him; shock taking over his features as Mikey falls into his arms sobbing and shaking; the older brother then stroking his shell.

"I love ya too, even if yer a bonehead."

Through a sniffle, Mikey chuckles a little.

"Don…"

"Don't Leo," The injured brother holds up a hand, "I know, you're sorry-"

"No, I'm not sorry, I'm extremely sorry. I have been an asshole all these years, to you especially. I know you've found things hard, trying to keep the peace."

"In all honesty, it's been ripping me apart." He sighs then smiles slightly, "But I accept your apology."

The two brothers share a small embrace, before turning to Yoshi.

"I guess we all owe you two an apology, don't we?"

In true Leonardo fashion, the oldest turtle crosses his arms across his plastron.

"Damn straight." The green banded turtle grins a little too like somebody else in the room.

"Whatever makes you happy, Yoshi, and we'll try to understand."

"Well, you might uncle Don."

Three sets of brown eyes fall on Mikey and Raph, now composed.

"What?" They echo.

"Uncle Raph, uncle Mikey." Yoshi shakes his head good-heartedly.

"Leonardo…" Karai steps forward. "You have no objections to… to this?"

"No, and I don't think you should either."

I carefully watch the older kunoichi; her eyes showing flickers of anger and her hands curling into fists.

"Mother… they have forgiven us, we should forgive them."

"No Lia, we should not."

Leo's eyes narrow whilst his brothers straighten, ready for anything.

"We should ask if they would forgive us."

The Japanese woman falls to her knee in front of Leo, her head bowed and Lia follows suit.

"Karai, you hurt our family for so long and we have hurt you… But it shall be forgotten and forgiven. This is a new beginning. The past can hurt, but we shouldn't let it inflict pain on our children."

With glassy eyes, she looks up to the blue banded turtle, her breath held.

"Thank you."

With a small smile to myself, I lower my head and find my head races with thoughts.

"Karma."

I snap my eyes up to find 7 eyes trained on me.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. You've helped to fix two families and without you, this war would have raged for many more years, but…"

"We're sorry." Don carries on from his brother. "Once again, you've sacrificed your own feelings to help us, and we know how much this has hurt you."

"No, it hasn't. It's helped put my life in perspective. Thank you, all of you, but yanno something?"

"What?" Leo asks.

"It's all in a days work." I grin.

"Has she been playing kunoichi tricks on us, again?" Mikey blinks.

"Were ya pretendin' ta be upset?"

"Would I ever?"

"Yes!"

The 5 male turtles all rush for me, gathering me up in a big hug and tickling me.

"NO! No, no, no, no! Get off! Leo! Raph! Don! Mikey! Yoshi!"

I fall down giggling and breathless as they let go.

"Wait! We _need_ to know something." Don turns serious.

"What?"

"We really want to know what changed… why you picked Leo in this reality, and not Raph."

"I don't have the faintest idea." I tilt my head. "I guess something just happened."

I start to feel the strange pull on my body again, dragging me away to someplace else.

"Whoa! I think I'm going home!"

"Karmy!"

"Bye Karm."

"Stay beautiful." Raph winks.

"Goodbye Karma."

"Bye mom!"

"Bye mom-in-law to be!"

"That's not funny, Lia!" I frown playfully.

"Bye Karm, thanks again."

"I told ya Leo, all in a days work."

I smile back at the blue banded turtle, his brothers, his son and the two Japanese women standing behind him, all reunited and happy once again as I feel my body ripped away from this world.


	14. The flutter of the butterfly's wings

**Author's notes-** I don't own the boy ninja turtles or the rat sensei, just my little girl ninja.

A blast from the past. The chapter where Karma is saved from drowning from Karma Is A Funny Thing rewritten in third person. You'll see why.

The flutter of the butterfly's wings.

"Hey guys, what took you?"

A grinning Michelangelo pipes up, casually leaning against an obviously annoyed Donatello and swinging his nunchucks around. Leonardo grimaces in his youngest brother's direction, wondering how on earth he could be so calm.

'_Our brother was captured, our lives were _endangered_, Karm was terrified… and all he can do is grin.'_

"Mikey, I've missed ya bro'… missed kickin' the shell outta ya."

Dipping his head, the orange banded turtle grins sheepishly whilst his amber eyed brother gives him an evil smile.

"What's this? A family reunion? How _lovely."_

Baxter Stockman appears at the steps leading from the lower deck causing Karma to back up between Leonardo and Donatello, eyes widening in terror. Meanwhile, Raphael finally realises who the man standing in front of him is and shivers with the anger beginning to course through his veins.

"You…" The red banded turtle swallows hard to keep calm, "You're the scumbag that broke Karm's arm."

"Did I?" The scientist's brown eyes drift to the sky, his mind caught in thought. "Oh yes, she was being _so_ insolent, a shame really… the metal pipe coming into contact with her bones was VERY satisfying…"

As an evil smile spreads across his face, the angry turtle finally snaps.

"**I'm gunna make ya wish ya were dead!"**

As his three fingered hands twitch for his belt, the man speaks to him again, in that same condescending tone.

"Why? Do you care about her…? Oh? How sweet! This angry, freak has a soft spot… _how sweet._" He plays off the expression on Raphael's face. "A soft spot for a pathetic, little assassin. Ha, oh yes, some of you don't know that Karma was an experiment, a creation for your demise! And I bet you let her right into your home…"

"Yer dead."

The sai wielding turtle lunges forward but Stockman stands confidently, smirking and sneering.

Eight Foot ninja appear out of thin air leaving Raphael no choice but to screech to a stop in front of them.

"The Foot Tech ninja… do you like? I made them myself."

The two youngest brothers draw their weapons along with their human friend Casey Jones whilst the eldest brother stands, fighting a moral dilemma in his mind.

'_I need to help my family… but Karm will be left vulnerable.'_

Seeming to read his mind, Donatello moves to stand protectively in front of the scared turtle girl leaving Leonardo no choice but to draw his katana.

"Karm, just stay back here with me, okay?" The purple banded brother says before attacking an oncoming ninja.

Trying her hardest to be brave, Karma takes out her wakizashi only to be grabbed by unseen hands. One hand scrabbles for her mouth, causing her to drop her weapons and bite out at the clawing appendage. Her assailant yelps in pain whilst the other pulls at a kicking leg and brings the turtle crashing down onto her shell. Too shocked to move fast enough, Karma is pinned down and her wrists then ankles are tied. As she gets pulled to her feet, her family stand triumphant in their battle, unaware of what's happening behind them.

The two attackers uncloak themselves, and only a small smile from Stockman causes Michelangelo to glance back at his bound sister.

"Karm!"

Alarmed, his friend and family members twist back to see Karma struggling against her bonds.

"Let go of her Stockman!"

The leader of the four brothers orders, his brown eyes narrowing fiercely at the scientist.

"Hmm… No. She is _mine_. I'm giving you a break! You can go, just walk away, but _she_ is staying, she will be the one to kill you, to kill all of you, and it will be brilliant. She will be my assassin, whether you, or she, likes it or not!"

He cackles evilly, only to be leapt on by an extremely angry and terrifying Raphael.

"Let her go, or I will kill you, in the _slowest, most painful_ way possible. Every pain you've ever caused her, I will cause you. Every bruise, every broken bone, every cut you have given her, I will give you three times over. Let her go."

"W-want her?" He swallows hard and looks in the turtle's eyes. "Go get her."

As the he motions in the air to his remaining two Foot Tech ninja, hell breaks loose.

Karma goes hurtling overboard whilst her family and friend stand frozen.

"I know she'll come crawling back to me."

With his last sneering remark, Stockman shoves Raphael away from him and escapes down to the lower deck.

Donatello, Michelangelo and Casey leap on the two remaining Foot Tech ninja, whilst Leonardo and Raphael's panic-stricken eyes meet for a split second before they both dash for the edge of the freighter.

'_I need ta save her! She's gunna drown down there!'_

'_I need to decide, aid my family or save Karma…' _

As both brothers climb onto the edge of the ship, a voice calls out.

"Leo! Raph!"

The two turtles glance back to see Mikey being held by the remaining Foot Tech ninja. Without missing a heartbeat, Raphael jumps down onto the ship to save his brother whilst Leonardo jumps off the freighter for Karma…

* * *

I'm sure you wanted to know why in the parallel Universe to Karm's life, Leo jumped after her, not Raph. I wish I'd never started this idea because just to solve that predicament was extremely difficult. I didn't want it to be somebody's fault that Karm picked one brother over the other. Both brothers had a choice, to save Karm, or to save Mikey. It was just a matter of choice, in one world Raph chose to save Mikey, whilst in the other he chose to save Karm. It just so happened that this one decision changed their entire lives. It was inevitable that whoever saved Karm's life, would be the one she chose. Sorry if you don't like this, it was the best I could do, but your choices really can affect your life dramatically, as my next chapter will explain.


	15. Wishful thinking

**Author's notes- **I don't own the TMNT, just Karma.

Just Karm's thoughts, sorry if it's not too good, my head is mush right now, all I wanna do is write, even if it's not very good.

Wishful thinking.

As I find myself back at home after being torn away from my parallel universe to a battle with Ultimate Drako, I sink into the sofa and lapse into deep thought.

_'Every choice I make will affect my future. Maybe not significantly, but it will. Everything I won't do, everything I do and everything I will do impacts on my life in some way or another. The future is a scary thought, and after visiting it, I don't want to be there for a long time, but I know, inevitably I will._

_Every day I'm getting older and perhaps even that bit wiser but I still don't know where I'm going. I know I shouldn't worry about my future so much, but I do. It's not in my hands, I don't know what choice is going to take me where, but I know that if I'm just a good person, I make decisions as best as I can, hopefully I'll end up happy. And as long as I have my family by me, and make sure we stick together no matter what, I will be okay._

_Seeing how my life might have turned out really has helped me, that much was true, but when the boys asked if I was just playing kunoichi tricks, I wasn't. I was genuinely upset. Just because I came into their life, it tore them apart. No. I can't think like that. It was the Shredder's fault. He knew too much and I won't let that happen now._

_Part of me wonders what the boys life would be like without me, and what my life would be without them. I know I'd probably still be in Stockman's lab, but at least I would know Shinrai was still alive, I'd be able to hold her and tell her it was okay._

_As crazy as it sounds, I miss her. I hardly remember her, but I miss her so much. I will do anything to get her back because I know she needs me and I need her. The boys must think I'm crazy crying all the time because I want her here, but I just know she's out there somewhere just praying for me to come help her, and I will. I won't let my life end up like it was in my alternate universe, I will do this, I can do this. Nothing is ever going to stop me saving my sister, nothing.'_

"Raph! A monster got in your room and messed it all up and broke your MP3 player, but it's okay, 'cause it's broken now so the monster doesn't want your MP3 player anymore but the monster says he's sorry and he's going to his room for... for... forever! Bye!"

Raph wanders in from the kitchen, huffing and muttering under his breath, "he's been back_ 5 _minutes, jus' 5 whole minutes..." before stomping upstairs to yell at the clumsy orange banded turtle.

_'Well, nothing except maybe a bloodbath between Raphael and Michelangelo.'_

With a good humoured sigh and roll of my eyeballs, I ascend the stairs, hoping that maybe i'll get there before somebody gets hurt.

"OWW! Raph! My arm doesn't bend that way!"

_'Wishful thinking, Karma, wishful thinking.'_


End file.
